battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Everyl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Nations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Riot Truck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Luxionmk2 (Talk) 05:59, August 10, 2012 Welcome Hi, Welcome Everyl. I saw you are interested in working on the templates. I do quite a bit of work on the templates. I have put together most of the templates for buildings. Luxion is better at it than I am when it comes to some of the more advanced features, but I can answer quite a few questions on the simple stuff. If it has to do with a shop, house, or other building though chances are I either put together the template or am working on it. Hello I've noted you antivandal work and dedication to the wiki, as well as your activity. You seem to be very active so I would like to offer you a position as admin. Do you accept? 23:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) : Before I answer, I have to ask about the rights and responsibilities of the position. I don't want to commit to anything that I can't follow through on. Everyl (talk) 03:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC) : I have a little more computer time today, so I'll elaborate on my question. Basically, if I were to accept, what would be expected of me as an admin? Are admins basically just users with a bit of police authority? Or are there other aspects to the job? I've never been a wiki admin before, so I'm not sure what I'd be getting myself into. Everyl (talk) 00:32, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::You'd be able to ban vandals and other police things essentially 15:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Alright, I've thought it over, and if the offer is still open, I accept. Everyl (talk) 00:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Welcome New admin. User your powers wisely and I hope to see you for time to come :) 01:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Flowers Hi Everyl, I saw you edited the yellow flower. I am planning to combine all the flowers onto one page and condense them. Same with trees. Just wanted to let you know so you don't waste too much time on those. If you are adding to descriptions and stuff that's fine as I will copy paste all that info. Platypus10 (talk) 03:33, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops. I didn't realize anyone had plans for the Decorations pages. I just noticed most of them had very old, non-templated formatting, so I was going through and updating all the decorations in a big sweep to at least use BuildingInfoBoxes. Combining the near-identical decorations sounds like a good way to streamline the wiki, though, and maybe make the BuildingBox a bit more legible. It looks like you've beaten me to most of the "useful" decorations, but I'll keep updating the decor-only ones besides flowers and trees. :Everyl (talk) 03:41, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I had plans to do all the decorations, but I appreciate the help. I use a code editor that allows me to create the buildinginfoboxes very quickly. I didn't think anyone else was planning to do decorations either. I'm almost finished with all of the ones that apply a bonus. I will probably finish the rest tomorrow. I added some new lines to the template file to cover all the necessary things for decorations. I didn't think the radius was necessary. If you work on the non-bonus ones, we should finish them up pretty quickly. ::PS I'm in the chat right now. Have you ever seen the chat? It should show who is in it. I try to go in there if I am editing. ::Platypus10 (talk) 03:49, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for your help cleaning up the wiki! I've blocked that user/IP who vandalized Saboteur because they vandalized 3 other entries too. Wouldn't have known that if I didn't come across your edit notes ;) Luxionmk2 :Glad to be of help! I was in a hurry that day and didn't have time to check the IP's edit history myself. Everyl (talk) 00:31, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Hello there. I don't really see anything wrong with my revamp on the Young Boar (Battle nations). Do you mind telling me? BaronABL (talk) 05:01, November 8, 2012 (UTC)BaronABL :I removed the bit about "then how did you build an animal trainer?" because, as of the 2.2 Patch, you no longer need Teeth to build your Animal Trainer. You only need them to upgrade it enough to make the non-Young critters. :I removed the part about "It is better to..." because I generally try to keep strongly-worded opinions out of the Overviews of units. The overview already states that the unit's value is "questionable," which covers pretty much the same ground in a more neutral tone. Also, it's difficult to make unambiguous statements about which unit is "better" than which other unit, because of the differences between people's play styles and budgets, as well as the differences between PVP and PVE gameplay. Many units that are commonly derided as "terrible" at a glance are actually useful in PVP because, while weaker than some similar units, they have much lower PVP values, and thus are more powerful compared to the units they are most likely to face in PVP. FRHQ Hunters and Chem Troopers are great examples of this - both are far weaker than similar units, but valued by savvy PVP players for their low PVP values. :It may have been better for me to rewrite the second part instead of deleting it. I was in a hurry, though. Everyl (talk) 05:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Quest bugs its saying the base is to well defended. im stuck Cid51311 (talk) 02:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC)cid51311 : Have you cleared all other nearby defensive structures? If it's in the blue zone of another tower, a campfire, or a ring of walls, you'll need to destroy those first. Everyl (talk) 04:33, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello I have made a "medal" for BN wiki admins. It is mean to be put on avatars, and the admin version is a metallic gold W, the W being the wikia style one. Although most users know the admins anyways, it's a nice accolade to have, and I would like to know if you would use it. I am extending this medal to you, myself, Luxion and Platypus. The accolade in a way also exemplifies high knowledge of the game and expertize, but most people already know that about you. I think it'd just be something cool the wiki could use to represent itself. Let me know what you think so I can send it to you. 05:00, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'd be happy to use an avatar like that. My current one is actually from a completely unrelated tabletop RPG, so it would be nice to have something more relevant to BN. Everyl (talk) 07:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll send you the links when I get home, but they can be found on Platypus' talk page in the original .psd or .png 16:00, February 4, 2013 (UTC)